


I'm Keeping You In Sight

by WaywardHuntress



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Ficlet, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, POV Castiel, alcohol cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardHuntress/pseuds/WaywardHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a pleasant, yet unsociable hermit, completely new to the bar scene. An endearing stranger by the name of Dean Winchester disrupts his first time out, approaching him with charm that Castiel has never before experienced. When opposites attract, the two become intoxicated, with more than just alcohol flowing through their systems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Keeping You In Sight

The club was rowdy, to say the least.

Couples waltzed, locked in a trance by some invisible agent. The scent of sweat and beer meandered through the crowd, creeping under bar stools.

The chatter seemed to erupt from each end of the bar, every stranger with a new story to tell. Castiel skimmed through, assessing the scene before him.

He watched as a man, built as a brick, approached a passing female, grabbing her attention in his sanctimonious début. Made tall by his impressive posture, he set to work on his new specimen.  Castiel kept his bile at bay. In another corner, a woman appeared to be eating the face of the man beneath her, and to the left of them a much older man drowned his sorrows at the bottom of a glass.

This wasn't his scene. The place was unkempt; countless bodies giving it a messy appearance. It had an attitude of its own, an aura of desperation and familiarity. Castiel usually took comfort with his hands clasped around a book or wrapped around a steaming hot mug. On this occasion his hands lay limply at his sides.

Upon reaching the bar, he first noticed the state of the bartenders. Hands working quick as they served alcohol and condescending glares. They were all too familiar with the hustle and bustle, and the impolite mannerisms of customers. He took a seat on a nearby stool, and folded his arms across his chest. His awkwardness couldn't have been more obvious as he took in his new surroundings. After a quick skim around, he decided that he probably should have worn something other than his trench coat.

Lights flashed out of sync. Stale liquor unleashed its sickening scent into the air.

With arms held tight around his chest, Castiel leaned into the hard edge of the counter, his position earning him a soft chuckle from two stools over.

Had he noticed the stranger upon approaching the bar, perhaps he could have prepared himself for the delicacy of his features, and the richness of the green within his eyes. Perhaps he would have been bold with his actions, regarding him in a calm and collected manner.

Instead, he flinched, unable to immediately look over.

A moment passed and Castiel risked a peek over to where the man sat, casually posed, cradling his glass in his palm. He sported a pair of dark jeans and a leather jacket with the collar popped. Upon further inspection, his eyes were emerald-green. The stranger had dark blond hair styled within an inch of its life and was a living mystery in the dimness of the light.

Castiel watched in awe as the man cleared his throat and ordered a couple of drinks. It wasn't until the stranger got up from his stool and claimed the seat next to Castiel that he realised the second drink was for him. Castiel almost doubled over, steadied with a hand to his shoulder.

"Woah- Easy, _Tiger_."

His voice was gravelly. It had an effortless flow and spoke of fondness, accountability and mischief.

"Uh-" Castiel intently searched his brain for actual words to say, eventually deciding on a grateful, "thanks."

For a reason beyond Castiel's understanding this erupted another chuckle from the guy.

"Dean." _Dean_. He handed Castiel a drink and suggestively raised his eyebrows.

As he reached for his drink, Dean didn't turn his gaze. It took seconds for Castiel to realise he hadn't given his name.

"Castiel." He declared and then took a steady sip from the glass. Every action seemed to amuse dean, his eyes crinkled and his mouth stretched into an easy grin.

"Castiel, huh?" Dean rolled the word on his tongue. He turned and stared intensely into his glass, shifting the liquid in his palm.

Castiel thought to offer some form of justification.

"After an angel." He shrugged, realising how ridiculous he was beginning to sound.

Dean's eyes were on him again.

"Yeah? Did it hurt when you-" He threw a grin at Castiel. "Just kidding"

The smile was infectious, Castiel found himself fighting a smirk.

"Now tell me, Cas. Can I call you Cas?" Castiel found himself nodding and Dean continued. "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this? You don't look the type of guy who spends his time in run down bars with strangers. _Alone_ , I might add..." His words trailed off.

"You're alone."

"Yeah, but this isn't my first time, otherwise I wouldn't be so bold."

He answered in truth. "Thought I'd experience it."

"Huh. Thoughts?"

"I'm conflicted."

"Why's that?"

Castiel considered this. "Upon my entering, I realised immediately that this was unfamiliar territory." He paused. "I was going to order a drink and leave. But-"

Dean smirked.

They slipped into a comfortable silence, the pair watching the scenes play out around them. Every now and then Dean would witness something entertaining and give Castiel a playful nudge, or he would lean in and whisper teasing remarks.

It took roughly ten minutes of being in his company before Dean began singing off-key to select tracks playing through the speakers.

He shifted on his seat, turning to face Castiel. With a childish, toothy-grin spread across his face, he began belting out lyrics to REO Speedwagon.

_"It's time to bring this ship into the shore,_  
_And throw away the oars, forever..."_

Dean's enthusiasm was humorous and Castiel found himself humming along. He didn't know the lyrics, to which Dean found absolutely criminal, but the two got lost in each other.

_"Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for..."_

The song died down, as did their laughter. The two became silent in contrast to the loudness of their surroundings. Their silence was welcome, they slipped into easy smiles and reciprocated glances.

Dean fumbled with a loose thread on his jeans.

"Nah, man. Say what you want about this place, but the music is _on point_."

If Castiel didn't know any better, he would swear he detected a hint of nervousness. He tilted his head in confusion, only then noticing the steady spread of a blush down the side of his neck.

Castiel took it upon himself to create a distraction and resorted to checking the time.

"It's getting late."

Dean shot up, noticing the lateness of the hour.

"Oh."

Castiel could sense the disappointment and sparked an idea. Reaching over the bar, he snatched a stranded pen tucked beneath an order form. Dean's brows furrowed in confusion, eyes widening when Castiel grabbed his hand and began jotting down digits.

Pleased, Castiel signed his name under his number. Reluctantly, he removed his hand from the space above Dean's.

Quickly, as if by impulse, his hands were snatched back. Castiel glanced up to see that he was not the only one surprised by this notion. Dean dared not look up from their entwined hands, his eyes a permanent fixture on their position.

"Uh." It was the first time all night he caught Dean at a loss for words.

" _Dean."_ Castiel guided their hands up to cup Dean's jaw. He leaned into the touch. "I'm keeping you in sight"

Dean looked up, wearing his intense expression until a laughter burst from his chest.

"Dude. Out of every line in that song, you pick-"

Castiel closed the distance between them, forcing their mouths together. 

It was the second time that night he had left Dean speechless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog link [here](http://facadeofangels.tumblr.com/post/122669271826/im-keeping-you-in-sight-read-on-ao3-the-club-was)


End file.
